


Night Surfing

by Still_beating_heart



Series: There's Not Much Left [2]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Because it always has feelings, But if anyone deserves some damn happiness it's these two, M/M, Married Deran Cody/Adrian Dolan, Smut, This is probably fluff, We should make that a tag, Why is the not a tag yet, canon warnings apply, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_beating_heart/pseuds/Still_beating_heart
Summary: Deran Cody and Adrian Dolan enjoy some night surfing and some face riding.  This could be a future look in for There's Not Much Left.  Living the good life.----------“Jesus,” Adrian has seen Deran a lot of ways, through the course of a lot of years together, but he’s never seen him more beautiful than when he’s playing with fire on a surfboard in the Indian Ocean.  And every time Adrian starts to think their life is settled, it’s safe, it’s calm and they’re going to spend their days growing old together, working at a resort and living in a tiny home filled with love in a place where the weather is always beautiful and the people are always happy; then Deran has to go and start something on fire.  He takes adrenaline junkie to a whole new level now that their life is settled.But Adrian also knows that when the flares run out and he’s still snapping with that adrenaline, he’ll be looking for another place to bury his passion.----------
Relationships: Deran Cody & Adrian Dolan, Deran Cody/Adrian Dolan
Series: There's Not Much Left [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885414
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59
Collections: Animal Kingdom ▶ Deran Cody / Adrian Dolan





	Night Surfing

Night Surfing

They’ve surfed it all before. Full moons, bioluminescence, glow sticks, borrowing light from nearby piers. They’ve done it all. Adrian’s favorite is the full moon, watching it sparkle across the translucence of the ocean, the pure joy that only nature can offer. Being alone out here. Just the three of them. 

His hand slides over Grommet’s downy coat, soaked with saltwater as she sits beside him. Tonight, the conversation was something like this, ‘you’re not sleeping.’

‘Neither are you.’

And then they were both scrambling to get their gear and get out the door. The beach is secluded even on a busy day. Past the point where tourists and resort dwellers want to venture. And according to locals it’s cursed. But the roll of the surf here, it can’t be denied. It can’t be forgotten. And it can’t be resisted.

Grommet’s ears perk, her head tilts as her eyes scan the dark waters for Deran and his board. The moon is only a tiny crescent hanging low on the horizon. Stars spattered across the black expanse of sky. 

Adrian scratches her neck, “he’s over there,” reminding her gently. She doesn’t get to ride on the boards at night. Much to her chagrin, she has to wait on shore. Especially on a night like tonight. When nature’s glow isn’t quite enough. While Adrian prefers glow sticks, Deran has to step it up. 

Of course he does, “show off,” Adrian mumbles when the spark of flame and the familiar sound of the flare can be heard over the low grumbling of the waves. Suddenly the water is aflame, oranges dancing off reflections of the barrel, the white water lit in yellows, a bright red aura lining the mist and spreading out along the wall of the wave. 

“Jesus,” Adrian has seen Deran a lot of ways, through the course of a lot of years together, but he’s never seen him more beautiful than when he’s playing with fire on a surfboard in the Indian Ocean. And every time Adrian starts to think their life is settled, it’s safe, it’s calm and they’re going to spend their days growing old together, working at a resort and living in a tiny home filled with love in a place where the weather is always beautiful and the people are always happy; then Deran has to go and start something on fire. He takes adrenaline junkie to a whole new level now that their life is settled. 

But Adrian also knows that when the flares run out and he’s still snapping with that adrenaline, he’ll be looking for another place to bury his passion. 

“You done lighting the ocean on fire?” he wonders when Deran finally starts making his way up the beach to plop down beside him in the sand. 

A snorted response, his hand reaching across Adrian to scratch at Grommet until she lays down with a groan. 

“You gonna sit there and stare at the ocean all night, or you gonna sit on my face?”

Adrian’s eyes skim over from the graceful torment of the waves crashing the beach, they land on Deran’s, sparked brighter than a full moon could ever produce, a smile lined with a dare. There might be a life, a version somewhere of Adrian that would turn that offer down but not this one.

He feels his face respond for him without his voice having to do a damn thing, and Deran is surging forward, pressing into his lips immediately. Running a hand through his hair to pull him in close. The warmth and gentleness of him sometimes still takes Adrian off guard. All the years they spent in hiding, dirty little secrets, and the fear of what Smurf would do if she knew. Hell, they’ve been married for a year now, she’s been dead for over four, and it’s still a shock to his system when Deran reaches out so easily to twine their fingers together at their sides.

“Come on,” mumbled against Adrian’s tongue before he pulls away, lays on his back on the sheet in the sand. His hands falling to his shorts, untying the string before Adrian even has a chance to move. He nearly expects Deran to remind him that those are his shorts, but he doesn’t, instead he’s pulling them off his ass, bare hands rough with salt and sand meeting Adrian’s hips as he gets up to swing a leg over Deran’s shoulder. Knees burrowing into the sand on either side of his head. 

“Watch the sand,” he warns, kicking the shorts off his ankle.

His hands rub along Adrian’s hips, knocking loose the grit from his palms, “watch it do what?”

“Shut up.”

“Make me,” grip tightening, giving a tug for Adrian to ease back. 

“Mmmphh,” when his tongue darts out, teasing right down the crack of Adrian’s ass, circling his rim. His hands move from hips to asscheeks, spreading them wide for better access and Adrian can feel a smile on his lips when they press against him before they pucker for a kiss. 

He knows he should be doing something but usually the feel of that mouth on him renders him useless, whittles him down to nothing more than a few nonsensical words and grunted gasps. He’s never understood 69ing for that very reason. If he could manage to get his brain to force his mouth to close around Deran’s cock right now, his jaw would be forced open, mouth slack as soon as Deran circles his rim with the moist heat of his tongue. His beard leaving just the right about of burn against his skin when Adrian rocks his hips. 

His hands rise, landing on Deran’s pelvis for a good handle. Easing more of his weight back, but not actually sitting on him, contrary to what he’ll get bitched out for later. Giving himself better leverage to ride his face. He likes it. Adrian can tell by the strain and twitch of his cock, hard and yearning for some attention that it’s not going to get yet. He’ll at least reach over, slide it out of the fabric prison of board shorts. Slide a finger up the length of it, tease around the head and leave it lying there on his flat belly to wallow in misery of being untouched. Adrian’s own dick has no intention of caring whether or not it’s touched. Deran’s mouth to ass is so much more than a hand to cock could ever do. 

His thumbs are working towards his mouth and Adrian can still feel the grains of salt and sand between them. 

“Sand Deran,” that’s the first thing that’s come out of his mouth in any clear recognition of words since he sat down.

The muffled response against his ass makes him laugh, twitch and pull away for a moment. Only to be gripped tight at the hips and dragged back down.

“Jesus, Deran,” that mouth. Since he quit smoking, it’s like his mouth is just constantly looking for something to do. His habit of chewing on the tips of his thumbs has increased to a point where Adrian has to threaten him on a regular basis about cutting them off if he doesn’t remove them from his teeth. To which he always gets a middle-fingered response, and a rough kiss. A silent demand to give him something to do with his mouth if he wants him to stop chewing on his thumbnail. 

His lips are flat against Adrian, while his thumbs pull at the edges of his rim to give his tongue the access. He flicks over the spot he’s never had any trouble finding, and Adrian nearly crumbles against him. His hips are hard to control, and any loss of control that results in more bearded friction against his asscheeks just sends Deran’s cock into frenzy, his own hips thrusting at air. Adrian almost feels bad, but not really. Not yet.

Especially not when Deran flicks and flutters around enough inside him to turn him into a blubbering mess, so close to that ledge, nearly over it when he pulls back. One hand releasing his hips to reach down to give his own cock a tug. 

Adrian’s not sure what’s sexier. The fact that Deran eating his ass is such a turn on he can’t keep his hand off himself, or the fact that Deran is free enough at this stage in their life to even do this. Either way, the whole thing is making that ball of orgasm well up in his belly faster than he wants it to. He kind of likes this assertion of control over Deran Cody. He’s pinned on his back in the sand with his face in Adrian’s ass. There is so much about this that never would have happened years ago. He leans down to plant a kiss right near his belly button, ignoring his perfect cock even if he wants it in his mouth. It’s more fun to do it this way. To watch him wind himself up, feeling what he’s doing to Adrian’s body and watching what that does in turn to Deran. 

His hand disappears, slips over Adrain’s thigh, tickles as it passes his hip, and lands on his asscheek again. The urgent pull against his flesh sends a chill down his spine, hips rocking against Deran’s face, letting the drag of his tongue spark shivers. His cock is a leaking mess, leaning back to watch the smear it leaves on Deran’s chest. The feel of it, contrasting with the damp night’s air makes Deran moan something, dart his tongue out, pull at the Adrian’s rim and flatten out his tongue. Making absurd and obscene twists, what can only be described as tongue gymnastics. Adrian’s entire body goes hot, he squirms, pressing more body weight down against Deran’s pelvis until he grinds back into Deran’s face. The wave is reaching shore quickly, hot and blinding, coursing through his body from all the nerve endings firing through his core, his head throws itself back, eyes plaster shut, a really pathetic gasp parts his lips and Deran doubles down the efforts. His hands are so tight against Adrian’s asscheeks that there’s bound to be red marks, fingertip shaped. His beard is rubbing his taint raw in exactly the right way. 

One hand releases, through the fog of orgasm taking quick and unrelenting hold in his body and brain, the rushing in his ears; he can hear Deran’s spit slick hand jerking himself to completion in the exact same rhythm as Adrian. 

The whole world is a swirl of stars and moon and a flare throwing images across the waves smashing shore. It twists and braids itself together in Adrian’s closed lids, bursts into a hot white explosion, he hears himself moan, feels Deran do the same against his ass. His arms tremble, very unceremoniously dumping his full body weight on top of Deran. Quickly squashing the painting of cum on his chest and stomach. Realizing much too late that he could have escaped this night without so much as a drop on him. 

Oh well. That’s what the ocean’s water is for. 

Deran’s hands are slowly sliding up and down on his hips, gentle and soothing. Like that wasn’t just the most incredible thing that’s ever happened to him. 

The roll off isn’t very graceful for a guy who was a pro athlete for like five minutes, flopping on the edge of the blanket, one hand falling to his forehead while he tries to catch his breath, the other flopping down on Deran’s sticky chest. 

Grommet spreads out beside him, like she wasn’t just perving out and watching them. Dogs, they always have the best timing. And by best, he just means the worst. Always barging into the bedroom and sitting beside the bed to watch the show. Or trying like crazy to climb on the bed when they’re in the middle of rocking it to hell and back. 

Deran’s fingers find Adrian’s on his chest, pressing the pads against his before folding over between. Adrian’s mind gets caught on the cool metal of his wedding band, the way it feels against his fingers when they’re pressed so close together. 

“Mmm,” is the very eloquent and intelligent observation he has to offer.

He receives a chuckle in return, pries his eyes open, turns his head, gaze drifting over the flat surface of Deran’s belly, his chest, the perfect amount of chest hair. The lithe entirety of him is something Adrian will never get tired of. Especially like this. Surfed out. Bare under the sliver of moon and twinkle of stars. Blissed out and relaxed. His lips upturned just slightly, just enough to show Adrian the most beautiful picture of content he’s ever seen. 

Because he can, because they’re finally able to love each other as freely as they’ve always wanted to, and because he’s there and his fingers are already linked with Adrian’s, his lifts the bundle of bones, tendons, veins, and weathered skin to his lips. Leaving it resting there as the orgasm haze recedes. The beat of his heart starts to register in his chest again instead of his ears. His breath evens. And he watches Deran’s body doing the same. Unwinding. Falling lazily against the blanket. 

“Why’d we end up so far away from home?” Adrian wonders, loving the way the breath from his lips drifts through the link of their fingers, sending Deran’s body through a shiver he tries to hide. Watching the muscles in his abs flex and stretch as he pulls himself up far enough to angle his upper body over Adrian’s hips. His smile is soft, lazy kisses press against each hip while his legs follow his body. Slotting between Adrian’s knees. Beard dragging over his chest, soft lips a sharp contrast to the brush of his facial hair. 

Eyes skimming over Deran’s back. The flex of his stringy body while he lowers himself, elbows beside Adrian’s head. One hand slides over, pushing hair gently away from his forehead, his hips grind down into Adrian’s pelvis. Legs immediately locking around him. They’re not going to fuck. They’re well past the point in their relationship of quick spit lubes. But a little lazy grinding while fingers skate over sweat glazed flesh never hurt anyone. The salty ocean water slowly drying on bare skin. 

Above him, Deran’s sparkly eyes, his soft smile and the backdrop of the clear night’s sky. Beside them, the ocean washing surf against the shore. Under him the millions of years of rocks being ground to pebbles being smashed to sand. And inside of him, a feeling of home. Of love so complete and reliable. Every important part of his past, the only part of the present that matters, and a whole lot of future left to live.

**Author's Note:**

> *Wiping away tears* We were cheated!!!!! I'm remaining optimistic that this will be their future. 
> 
> You know the drill - kudos required, comments optional, share it or wipe your ass with it, whatever floats your boat. Stay healthy friends, stay sane and stay positive.


End file.
